


Shore Leave

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Page 15 II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Sigrun picks up more than her belongings from the Drekafoss receptionist's desk.





	Shore Leave

Ingirós Sesilíudóttir had been looking forward to coming home. She liked the Drekafoss enough to have hired there the second time - cargo ships promised easy work, good pay and enough company to make the time at sea bearable enough for her. Still, nothing compared to shore leave, to Reykjavík in the evening, and nothing at all compared to her own bed, alone, instead of the cabin she'd shared with two other crew members. 

Well. Maybe _that_. 

She glanced at the redheaded Norwegian coming toward the receptionist's station and swallowed a noise that might have raised some eyebrows, but a tiny 'oh' escaped her lips regardless. Of course she'd followed the newspapers, and mainly working in communications meant that her job kept her apprised of the situation with the Nordic Council's Silent World crew, but they'd been whisked away to quarantine before she'd had a chance to catch a look of them.

She'd had the photo tags on their belongings, though, and even then that glimpse of violet eyes had intrigued her, but she hadn't expected Sigrun Eide to be quite so striking in person. Ingirós lowered her eyes and smiled as she handed a shoddily-repaired rifle to the starved-looking Finn who scurried away like a spooked animal. 

Sigrun came up to her next, planting her elbow on Ingirós' desk bold as you please. 

"Hey. You-speak-people-language?" Sigrun said with exaggerated slowness to her Norwegian, but Ingirós knew the type of scrutiny she was under that moment, and couldn't help hide a smirk as she hastily scribbled a note. This was shaping up to be promising in how mutual their interest - hunger, really! - seemed. 

"My Icelandic is fine, thank you," Ingirós answered in Swedish, and Sigrun gaped for a moment, then laughed, throwing her head back. 

"Clever. I like you!" 

Ingirós smiled, trying not to imagine the things she'd like to do to Sigrun's throat just yet, not in too much detail. "I assume you'd like your belongings back. And a little something extra." She slid the note across the desk, and Sigrun's eyebrow rose, but she pocketed it without hesitation and her grin widened before grabbing the proffered pack and rifle. "A month without," she said. "See-through walls! I hope your place doesn't have those!"

She marched off with a wink. 

Ingirós resisted the urge to do to a victory dance on the spot, but she did revise her looking-forward to a night alone to maybe enjoying company after all. Just in case Sigrun paid her that visit, she'd make sure to keep her curtains drawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Folie suggested the name Sesilía for receptionist lady, and I liked it too much to discard, so have a matronymic. ^^ And yes, I _will_ femslash all the notable and minor female characters, are you honestly surprised? ;)


End file.
